Devices, such as smartphones, personal computers, tablets, two-in-one devices, etc. are ubiquitous in society. People use these devices for multiple different functions, each function being potentially executed on a different application or website accessed via the device. Often times, people own more than one device, each replete with multiple applications and providing access to websites.
Devices, however, generally lack the capability to seamlessly share information about tasks in progress between one another. Any sharing between devices requires an explicit save and transfer between devices. Thus, when a user picks up a second device to continue a task, the generally has to spend extra time attempting to find the desired application, and even more time determining where the user left off on the task, if that is even possibility.